Embodiments relates to a light emitting device.
Recently, researches on device using light emitting diodes (LEDs) as a device for emitting light have been extensively carried out.
LEDs use the characteristics of a compound semiconductor to convert an electrical signal into light. LEDs have a light emitting structure including a first conductive type semiconductor layer, an active layer, and a second type conductive semiconductor layer.